1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive voltage information sensing circuit and related anti-noise touch circuit, and more particularly, to a capacitive voltage information sensing circuit and related anti-noise touch circuit utilized for a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since touch display devices provide users a more intuitive and convenient operation method, the touch display devices are widely applied in numerous consuming electronic devices. Generally speaking, a touch display device comprises a display and a transparent touch pad. By attaching the transparent touch pad to the display, touch controls and display operations are realized. In current applications, capacitive touch technology is the most popular touch technology.
The operational principle of the capacitive touch panel is to utilize indium tin oxide (ITO) transparent electrodes on the touch panel and human fingers or conducting material forming a sensing capacitor when a touch occurs, computed by control IC, and to convert as coordinate information which is read by operation system.
Touch circuits of the current capacitive touch panel comprise signal paths and noise paths. The signal paths have to be realized by complicated circuit such as samplers, multiple switches, etc. Within the sampling process, noise out of signal bandwidth would be folded after the sampling process and thus enter the signal bandwidth, such that the original signal is affected, i.e., the noise folding phenomenon. In addition, the noise paths have disadvantages such as too complicated circuits, longer update period, etc.